The invention relates generally to a membrane based gas separator and more specifically to a membrane based gas separator suitable for high temperature use.
The separation of gases by membranes is a dynamic and a rapidly growing field. Membrane separation processes offer number of advantages in terms of low energy consumption and low capital investments. However, the major challenge in the field of membrane separation is the development of economical and efficient membranes. Especially challenging is the development of membranes for separation of carbon dioxide (CO2) from a gas stream containing molecules such as nitrogen or hydrogen. At present, CO2 is routinely separated from industrial process streams by chemical (amine) or physical (glycol) absorption systems. However, the high energy required to operate such CO2 capture systems may reduce the overall efficiency of the plant, leading to increased fuel requirements, solid wastes, and environmental issues, relative to the base plant without capture. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a membrane suitable for gas separation, and advanced industrial process designs to significantly reduce associated energy requirements.